


butterfly to a flame

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Summary: Edith/Lucille drawing, because I really wanted to draw some late Victorian dresses.





	butterfly to a flame

**Author's Note:**

> Kate Hawley was robbed of an Oscar nomination for these costumes.


End file.
